


Choices

by Kitcat1925



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anime style, Apple of Eden (Assassin's Creed), Choices, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sacrifice, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Old fan art for a relatively new fandom of mine. In dedication to both the games and the fanfiction I've found. I'm especially fond of the time traveling fanfiction.
Kudos: 73





	Choices




End file.
